Goodbye my almost lover
by devilofnight
Summary: Draco Malfoy, har en livshotande sjukdom, och innan han dör vill han be om förlåtelse, och därför letar han upp sina gamla fiender, han har bett Harry och Ron och ursäkt, och nu är det bara Hermione kvar, hur kommer hon reagera på vad han har att säga?


_Så, det här är min och Tinas första oneshot, vi hoppas att ni gillar den :) RR!_

Han stannade upp och hostade så det kändes som om han skulle hosta lungorna ur sig. När hostan gick över fortsatte han framåt, målmedvetet, fram till det vita huset längre ner på gatan. Han hade aldrig varit här förut, men han visste att han var tvungen att göra det här. Ingen tvingade honom till det, men han kände att det var hans plikt att förklara, försöka förlåta och bli förlåten. I det här fallet var det mest han som behövde be om ursäkt. Snart var det försent och han behövde göra det nu när han fortfarande kunde, fortfarande andades och stod på benen.

En ny hostattack drabbade honom och han vek sig dubbel med armarna omkring hans kropp. När han rätade på sig igen torkade han svetten från pannan och såg på sin reflektion i ett fönster i huset på sidan om honom. Det hade bara blivit värre de senaste veckorna och han hade förlorat en massa vikt. Sjukdomen var på väg att ta över nu och han kunde inte hindra den. Läkarna hade gjort allt och nu kunde inte ens deras läkemedel och drycker hjälpa honom längre och han fick stå ut med smärtan i bröstet varje gång han andades.

Han vred bort huvudet och såg på huset han var på väg mot. Han behövde träffa henne, säga förlåt då han senaste gången snäst åt henne då hon velat hjälpa honom men han vägrat ta hjälp av henne, en ... Han såg på vägen framför honom och gick så snabbt han kunde utan att orsaka ännu en attack. Han öppnade försiktigt grinden och gick uppför den perfekta gången. Blommor blommade i alla världens vackraste färger och doften de spred var gudomlig. Gräset var smaragdgrönt och skvallrade om att det precis blivit klippt. Men han märkte det knappt, det enda som fanns för honom just nu var att ta sig fram till dörren och ringa på. Rädslan över hur hon skulle reagera hindrade honom och han fann sig snart stå framför dörren, fingret bara några millimeter ifrån klockan. Svetten bröt ut på hans panna och han kände paniken byggas upp, någonting inom honom tyckte att han var löjlig som just nu fick panik, men den andra förstod helt varför. Han var så nära att ringa på dörrklockan hos sin före detta fiende, den person som han torterat och retat i flera år. Den personen som han i hemlighet varit kär i, och som han fortfarande hade en svag punkt för. Han hade redan träffat de andra, och de hade till sin förvåning förlåtit honom som om ingenting. Kanske för att de förstod nu, och för att de såg att han blivit en bättre människa sedan Hogwarts.

"Skärp dig nu, Draco", viskade han för sig själv och tryckte på ringklockan, huset fylldes genast med klockans skarpa klang.

Han hörde hur någon närmade sig dörren, och när den öppnades såg han henne igen. Hon var precis lika vacker som förra gången han såg henne, om inte vackrare. Det mörka håret var inte lika vilt utan var nu platt, kort och hon hade ljusa slingor i det. Hennes kindben var nu synligare och de mörka ögonen var fulla med förvåning, han hade övat på vad han skulle säga jättelänge men ändå hade varje ord försvunnit ur hans hjärna och nu stod han bara där som en dum stolle.

"Malfoy", stammade hon fram.

"Kan jag få prata med dig?" frågade han tyst, hon gestikulerade framför sig.

"Vi pratar just nu", sa hon kallt, och han förstod varför hon var så elak emot honom, efter allt han gjort emot henne under de sju åren som de gått på Hogwarts så blev han förvånad över att hon inte slängt igen dörren i ansiktet på honom bara vid åsynen av hans ansikte.

"Det är rätt viktigt", han tog ett steg fram och de stod nu bara några millimeter ifrån varandra. "Kan jag komma in?"

Hon suckade djupt men ställde sig sedan besegrat åt sidan och han tog ett steg in i huset, hostan sved i halsen men han bet ihop och ignorerade det, han ville inte visa att han var sjuk. Då skulle hon säga att hon förlät honom, och han skulle aldrig veta om hon gjorde det på riktigt eller om hon gjorde det för att Hermione Granger var en snäll person som aldrig skulle låta någon dö, inte ens honom, och tro att det fanns människor kvar på jorden som hatade honom. Huset var ljust, och allting påminde honom om Hermione, huset kändes om möjligt vänligt och välkomnande. På golvet låg leksaker och han kunde praktiskt taget se små kopior av Ron och Hermione springa runt. Han visste redan att de var gifta, men det hindrade honom inte från att drömma om att det var hans och Hermiones barn. Hon gick emot den bortre delen av rummet och han gick långsamt efter henne, efter att han praktiskt taget sprungit hit så började han nu känna sig matt. Hon satte sig ner på en fåtölj och tog fram två koppar.

"Sitt ner", han satte sig ner och lutade sig bakåt i fåtöljen, slöt sedan ögonen och tog djupa andetag.

Det blev helt tyst i rummet och det enda han kunde höra var hur de andades, nästan i takt.

"Vad vill du, Malfoy?" frågade hon, nu mycket vänligare, kanske för att hon märkte hur trött han var och kanske, tyckte synd om honom, det hade varit likt Hermione Granger.

"Jag ville be om ursäkt", han öppnade ögonen och log matt emot henne, tröttheten övertog hans kropp och det kändes som om han skulle somna vilket ögonblick som helst. Men han fick inte, han måste berätta allt medan han kunde.

"För vad?" frågade hon och såg förvirrad ut.

"För att jag var en elak idiot emot dig i skolan, Hermione", sa han och tog hennes hand, han väntade sig att hon skulle dra undan den men hon lät honom hålla den. Den var varm emot hans kalla hand och han var glad att hon fått det så bra.

"Det är redan förlåtit, Draco", det var första gången de kallat varandra vid förnamn utan att vara hånfulla, och stämningen ändrades drastiskt efter det. Hon såg inte lika kallt på honom nu, hon såg förstående och svagt leende på honom. "Vi gör alla dumma saker i skolan."

"Men jag var nog värst", sa han och log snett, släppte sedan hennes hand och hostade emot armen, hon hoppade några centimeter ifrån honom och såg förvirrat hur han nästan hostade lungorna ur sig, för vilken gång det nu var bara den här dagen.

När han slutat böjde han sig fram och sträckte fram handen emot koppen som stod framför honom, handen såg inte ut att vara hans. Draco var fortfarande en ung man, i sina bästa år, och de där smala fingrarna som såg ut mer som pinnar än fingrar kunde inte tillhöra honom. Hermione satte sig ner på knä framför honom och såg hur han tog en liten klunk av teet innan han ställde tillbaka det på bordet.

"Draco, vad är det för fel på dig?" frågade hon, han tittade bort ifrån henne. Hon lade bestämt sina händer på hans kinder och riktade de försiktigt emot henne.

"Jag har mer jag måste berätta", sa han bara och ignorerade hennes fråga. "Jag vet att det här inte kommer förändra någonting, men jag var jättekär i dig i skolan, Hermione, och jag tror till och med att jag älskar dig."

Hennes ögon fylldes med tårar och hon kände sig med ens kluven, skulle hon slänga sig i hans armar och förklara för honom att det inte bara var han som känt så? Var det verkligen så smart att ge efter och tack vare ögonblicket de båda delade erkänna att även hon var säker på att hon kände någonting liknande för honom? Eller skulle hon inte säga någonting och bara skicka honom därifrån?

"Åh, Draco", viskade hon tyst, och lutade sin panna emot hans, de tittade båda in i varandras ögon. "Om du bara berättat det här tidigare."

Hennes ord förvånade honom och han förstod inte vad hon menade, försökte hon säga vad han trodde eller försökte hon säga till honom att gå därifrån? Han var för sjuk för att verkligen förstå vilket. Han önskar att han tagit mod till sig och kommit hit tidigare, innan sjukdomen hunnit sprida sig mer.

"Men jag är gift", fortsatte hon och han flyttade sig försiktigt ifrån henne och lutade huvudet emot handflatan. "Jag har barn, jag älskar dig med, men jag skulle aldrig kunna såra Ron genom att göra det."

Han fick åter en hostattack, nu på grund av både förvåningen och sjukdomen. Andetagen rev i lungorna och han önskade än en gång att han valt en bättre tid att komma hit, då hostan inte varit såhär. Det är klart att skolans smartaste elev skulle märka något, han kan inte dölja det för henne.

"Draco, något är fel", sa hon då, Draco grinade emot henne. "Är du sjuk?"

"Scamanders syndrom", sa han enkelt, och Hermione placerade händerna framför munnen i förvåning, i nästa ögonblick rann tårar nerför hennes ögon. Han kunde se att hon visste precis vad det var för sjukdom och vart den skulle leda till när det gått såhär långt. "Jag är inte här för att be dig om någonting annat än din förlåtelse."

"Varför berättade du inte bara?" frågade hon, hennes röst lät konstig och förändrad. Hon var så vacker trots att hennes kinder var fulla med tårar.

"Jag ville inte att du skulle förlåta mig", han hostade igen och såg nu en blodfläck på jackan, "på grund av att jag var sjuk."

Han såg hennes fantastiska ögon studera honom sorgset och han skulle ha gjort allt i världen för att få de där ögonen att le mot honom.

"Varför skulle jag det?" Den snabba turen till henne hade fått hans lungor att strida emot honom och han kunde inte svara. De kom nu oftare och oftare och smärtan han kände i bröstet var obeskrivlig. Han kunde se mer blod på jackan som han försökte dölja för Hermione, men han var inte säker på att det fungerade.

"Jag – måste – gå", sa han mellan hostattackerna och reste sig upp.

"Jag är glad att du kom", sa Hermione med tårar i ögonen. "Men du mår inte bra, är du säker på att du klarar dig hem?"

"Jag ..." längre än så hann han inte innan han föll framåt, och hamnade på sina knän.

Hermione tog snabbt tag i honom och försökte desperat lyfta upp honom, och hon lyckades dra honom till soffan, han lade sig ner och tittade upp i taket smärtan började minska och han kände nästan hur hjärtat gick långsammare. Draco Malfoy var inte rädd för döden, men han var rädd för att dö framför Hermione, han ville inte orsaka henne mer lidande än han redan gjort.

"Herregud, Draco", viskade Hermione, hon visste att sjukdomen inte hade något motgift längre, det var tydligt att han inte hade länge kvar, men någonting inom henne ville inte att det skulle vara sant.

Hon skyndade ut ur rummet och skickade ett brev till en helare, och sedan satte hon sig jämte honom igen. Han andades lugnare nu och vände sedan långsamt huvudet och tittade på henne med sina ljusblåa ögon. Hermione hade sett många människor som legat inför döden, men hon hade aldrig sett någon som varit så lugn som Draco.

"Oroa dig inte, Draco", viskade hon och tog hans hand. "Helarna är snart här."

Han skrattade hest men det resulterade i ännu en hostattack, och han satte sig halvt upp och hostade in i armen, sjönk sedan utmattat ner i soffan igen och stängde ögonen.

"Det är okej, Hermione", han tryckte hennes hand och tittade på henne igen. "Det är okej."

"Nej, Draco Malfoy, det är inte okej", sa hon nästan argt. "Det är inte okej att du kommer hit och berättar att du älskar mig och sedan dör."

"Jo det är det", sa han bara, Hermione visste inte om hon skulle skratta eller gråta.

För en timme sedan så hade hon förmodligen bara skällt ut honom, men nu efter allt han sagt och efter det som hänt under den korta tid han varit här så visste hon inte om hon skulle tycka att deras löjliga bråk, om man ens kunde kalla det bråk, var roligt eller om hon skulle gråta över det. Hon tittade på honom i profil under tystnad och hennes blick fastnade på läpparna, hon hade alltid undrat hur det skulle vara att kyssa Draco Malfoy. Hon lutade sig över honom och närmade sig honom långsamt.

"Vad gör du?" frågade han förvirrat, Hermione lade sina läppar emot hans och kysste honom försiktigt, och drog sig sedan bort.

Han hade ett löjligt leende på läpparna och släppte inte hennes med blicken, hans ögon tycktes bli tyngre och tyngre, tårarna rann nerför Hermione kinder. Han torkade försiktigt bort de med tummen och iakttog henne sedan bara i tystnad.

"What a way to go", viskade han tyst för sig själv.

Just det ögonblicket tog Draco Malfoy sitt sista andetag, hans bröstkorg stannade mitt i rörelsen och sjukdomen som hade haft sitt grepp om honom så länge hade till slut vunnit. Men det var inte det Hermione tänkte på då hon tittade på hans livlösa kropp. Det enda hon tänkte på, det enda hon ville tänka på, var det faktum att han dött med ett leende på läpparna. Och hon hoppades, och bad att han log på grund av henne.


End file.
